


The Mikaelson Coven: The Sacrifice

by MarieChandler98



Series: The Mikaelson Coven [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieChandler98/pseuds/MarieChandler98
Summary: His death will redefine the meaning of the Mikaelson family. Her death will rewrite the family as they know it.





	1. Part One

Part One   
Niklaus Mikaelson never thought he would be a father. Never thought he could love someone as much as he loved his daughter. Hell he never thought he could love someone at all, except maybe Caroline. With death upon him he couldn’t help but feel like he wasted a thousand years. All the decisions and death that had surrounded him. He looked up in the stars a prayer on his lips. “I don’t what is to become of me. I don’t know if there is a higher power. All I know is that my daughter is everything. I have led a cursed life filled with violence, destruction, and death. My daughter does not deserve to pay for my past discretions. I submit myself to you. Please let her life be filled with laughter, happiness, and love. Always love.” 

Niklaus bowed his head a sense of peace settling upon him a few tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“That was beautiful.” A voice said from beside him. Startled Niklaus looked upon the person that somehow managed to sneak up on him. A woman sat beside him on the bench her gaze too directed at the stars. “It’s scary sometimes.” She said. Her skin glowing as if someone had dipped her in a golden shower of luminescent light. 

She looked back him a gentle smile on her face, “To realize that maybe just maybe that there is something more out there. Something that we can never truly grasp.” 

Niklaus shifted not quite sure about the woman, “And who are you?”

She tilted her head to the side, “I go by many names, but you may call me Daria.” 

“Why are you here tonight? You seem quite sad.” She spoke to him her glowing skin providing Klaus with a warmth he hadn’t felt in many centuries. 

“I am going to die tonight for my daughter. I harbor a dark spirit in my body that wishes to possess and destroy her. I worry that my family will essentially abandon her after my death. That they will be all caught up in their happily ever after’s that they will forget about her. I feel guilty because she just lost her mother. In a span of less than a month, she will be an orphan. I wanted to be better than my parents as did her mother.” Klaus paused looking at the woman fear in his eyes, “And I am scared to see what waits for me. I have done horrible things in my life.”

Daria smiled a gentle smile at him, “I don’t think you have to worry about it.” 

Klaus laughed self-depreciatively, “I am a monster. I always knew that my sins would catch up to me. Never thought my life would end like this. I just realized how much time I have wasted. How much time I spent running away. I never really lived. A thousand years, but I don’t think I lived for any of it.” 

Klaus looked over at Daria and found silver teardrops falling down her face sadness painted on her face, but not pity. His heart twisted a little at the sight. For the first time in a thousand years he truly let his humanity in. 

“If you had the chance to live what would you do with it?” She asked. Laying her arm across the back of the bench resting her head against her palm her head tilted curiously.

Niklaus sat a little while just thinking of all the things he would do differently. “I would be a better father, a better man. A better brother and maybe one day a husband. I want to love Caroline and for her to love me. I want to live. I want to show my daughter life without death and bloodshed. I want to remove myself from the cycle of violence I am caught in.” 

Daria smiled gently, “My father left my siblings and I when we were just children. I never knew him. I will admit when I heard of your situation I could careless, but then I remembered how I felt about my father leaving me. I don’t want your daughter to feel like I do. I don’t want her to live with the responsibility that your death means to her. You, Niklaus Mikaelson, will live. So I have declared and so mote it be.” Daria stood grabbing Niklaus by his hand helping him stand. Niklaus stood in front of the woman the night breeze playing with her hair. 

The glow on her skin brightened considerably. Suddenly Daria shoves her hand into Niklaus chest cavity. Niklaus gasps and tries to pull away from her trying to escape from her but he couldn’t break from her. 

Daria grasped onto his heart whispering underneath her breath. Daria chants louder the wind whipping around them stronger. With the sudden infusion of magic, Niklaus gasps his grip on Daria’s hand loosening as positive feelings flood into his body. Niklaus opens his eyes to look around him. A glow was surrounding them a mix of gold, silver, and purple. Another surge of magic surrounds the both of them. 

A blue orb flies out of Niklaus’ body. “Inadu.” He whispers the orb hovers between Niklaus and Daria. Niklaus looks down at the petite woman. He notices that her glowing skin is dimming. That the glow was gathering at her arm and down into her hand that currently was shoved in his chest cavity. Slowly, all the glow leaves Daria and with her last chant the blue orb flies into her body. 

Daria collapses into Niklaus as she removed her hand from his heart. Niklaus catches her. “What did you do?” He whispers. 

Daria looks up at Niklaus with a weak smile, “I am taking your place. I am saving you.” 

Niklaus shakes his head in confusion, “You shouldn’t have done that. I was willing to die for my daughter. You do not have to give your life up for me.” 

Daria rolled her eyes at him. “I am not doing it for you.” 

Klaus snorts at her, “Then who are you doing it for?” 

Daria looks deep into his eyes, “I am doing it for Hope.” 

Klaus looks down at her curiously, “Why? I don’t know you and you don’t know me or my family. We have no connections with you. I am a stranger to you.” 

Daria smiles, “Am I stranger?”

Klaus tilts his head, “If you are not a stranger then who are you?” 

Daria grins, “I don’t know Uncle. You tell me. The last time you saw me I was in my mother’s womb almost a thousand years ago.” 

Niklaus recoils a little but not losing his grip on the girl, “That is impossible. You should be dead. We didn’t discover we could turn people until our first century.” 

Daria coughs a little blood staining her hand, “I didn’t get my immortality from you or my father.” 

Niklaus fills in the gap, “You got it from your mother. Cate wasn’t human was she? If she wasn’t human then what was she?” 

Daria stays quiet for a little coughing up more blood, “Look that doesn’t matter. When I die you need to light my body on fire so Inadu can’t escape you have only twenty-four hours to do this. Or everything I did was for nothing.” 

Niklaus picks her up carrying her bridal style, “No. We will find another way. Let me take you to the manor.” 

Niklaus speeds away racing against time as his niece lay dying in his arms. Daria looked up at the brooding face of her uncle and then looked up at the glowing stars in the sky. Feeling at peace, she smiles taking a deep breath her eyes closing. 

Just as she took her last breath she heard her father for the first time in her life, “Niklaus?”


	2. Part Two

Part Two 

Elijah walked towards the front of the manor at the sound of someone speeding into his family’s home. Elijah was completely surprised at the appearance of his brother carrying a young woman in his arms. A dead young woman. “Niklaus.” He said as he stepped off the last stair. 

Niklaus hurried towards him, “Brother. Quickly you must call on Freya she must help. She is dying. We have to help her.” 

Elijah listened but could not hear the girls’ heartbeat, “Brother. I think it is too late. Her heart has stopped. I am sorry Brother.” 

Niklaus looked down at the girl trying to hear her heart. “No. No no no no. Brother. You don’t understand.” 

Elijah looked over at his brother confusion written all over his face. Niklaus looked hysterical with grief. 

“Niklaus, do you know this young woman?” Elijah asked as Niklaus cradled the young woman tears running down his face. 

“She is a daughter of Cate. She is my niece. I think she is either yours or Kol’s daughter.” Niklaus said looking up at Elijah’s stony expression. 

Elijah’s jaw twitched and his hands fisted. “That is impossible. She should be dead as well as the others. How dare you bring that up!” 

Niklaus growled at his brother, “I believe her. Have Freya do a spell it will reveal the truth! She sacrificed herself for me. Why would she do that if she weren’t family?”

Elijah shook his head moving over to the bar pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. “We swore never to bring that up. How dare you. You daggered Kol for two centuries just for bringing her up.”

As if hearing his name summoned him Kol jumped from the bannister. Davina following him closely just as everyone else followed behind her. When Hope saw her father a beaming smile crossed her face and she raced towards him throwing herself at him. 

“Dad! You’re here.” She whispered into his neck tears falling from her cheeks soaking her father’s shirt. 

Kol looks at the dead body on the floor curiously reaching out to touch her with his foot. Klaus quickly slapped his foot away from Daria’s body. “Don’t do that.” He growled at Kol. 

Elijah spoke up from the bar downing his third glass, “Niklaus says that this woman claims to be a daughter of Cate.” 

Kol tensed a snarl slipping from his lips his vampire face showing. “Did she now?” 

“She is telling the truth. You don’t understand. If you could have felt her. I should have known. She felt like her.” Niklaus whispered. 

“She is not a daughter of Cate.” Elijah yelled the glass in his hand shattered under his grip. 

Freya stepped in, “I don’t understand what you all are talking about but Niklaus what is going on? You should be… ya know.” She said not willing to mention that Nik was supposed to be dead to save everyone from Inadu. 

“She took Inadu from me and put Inadu in her. She gave me her life force. She said that we would have to burn her corpse within twenty-four hours to keep Inadu from coming back.” He whispered. 

Niklaus didn’t have the heart to tell his other brother that she might be his or Elijah’s daughter. How could he tell him that? 

“We must prepare her then. After we give this woman her funeral rite then you three can explain exactly who this Cate woman is.” Davina said as she looked at her husband curiously. 

“No,” Elijah growled, “We promised that we would never discuss this. With anyone.” 

Freya, Hope, Rebekah, and Davina all shared curious looks at each other. All four of them were curious now on who this Cate woman was. 

“None of that matters right now. Daria deserves for her final wishes to be respected. We are going to discuss this. Then as a family we will discuss our future.” Niklaus said grabbing onto Daria’s body gently took her into his room. Freya followed him closely. 

“What kind of rite do you think she would want?” Freya asked as Niklaus set Daria’s body on his chaise in his art room. 

“A witch’s rite.” He said walking into his bathroom without another word. 

Freya looked down at the young woman curiously. Daria’s serene face spoke nothing of pain or fear if anything it spoke of peace and love. Her honey colored hair spread across the chair and if Freya looked close enough she could see that she had the Mikaelson nose and lips. Just to be sure Freya takes a couple of pieces of her hair. Freya pocketed the hair and walked out of the room to start to prepare the spell and Daria’s funeral. 

That following evening the whole family stood in front of Daria’s pyre. Niklaus was holding Hope’s hand his eyes a little wet but unwilling to shed his tears. He almost forgot how human emotions truly felt. In front of him Davina and Freya wore ceremonial robes of the witches to perform Daria’s rite. Davina set fire to the pyre watching as the herbs and flowers caught light before spreading to Daria’s body. 

“I did a spell to find out who Daria’s parents are.” Freya said standing between Kol and Elijah. “Her mother is Hecate also known as Cate. Her father…” Freya trailed off as blue smoke started to rise from Daria’s body. After a couple of seconds the smoke formed to look like that of a Native American woman, the lack of emotion in her eyes clued everyone who it was. Hope moved closer to her father who shoved her behind him. 

“Did you really think that I could die?” She laughed. Her haunting laughter echoing across the stone walls. Inadu stopped laughing for a moment her eyes settling on Hope, “I am going to so enjoy…” Inadu trails off looking at something in front of her. 

“What is this?” She whispered fear leaking into her voice, “What magic is this?” Inadu started to yell. She swung out her arms as if she was fighting against some sort of animal. The siblings all took a step back guiding their other family members back as well. Not sure what was going on. Finally, something seemed to grab onto her and pull her down to the ground as she kicked and screamed in horror. Finally she sunk into the ground with one last horrifying scream. 

None of the family members knew exactly what to say, but Kol always eloquent said, “What the fuck was that?” 

A giggle sounded behind them causing all of them to vamp speed around. In front of them stood the corporeal image of Daria. 

“Daria.” Klaus whispered. She smiled at Niklaus cocking her hip out and dipping a little on her left foot. She directed a blinding smile at Hope. Daria stood in a beautiful gown her corporeal form glowing golden. 

“Hello Mikaelson family.” She said happiness causing her to glow slightly brighter. 

Kol stepped forward first, “My brother and sister claim that you are truly a daughter of Cate. I would have thought that any child of hers would hate my brothers and myself.” 

Daria smiled at Kol before shooting a quick look at Elijah, “I did when I was a child. I have since grown and matured.”

Hope then stepped forward, “What exactly happened with Inadu? She looked like she was scared as hell.” 

Daria laughed, “She kind of was. Inadu saw the hounds of Hades. They come to claim dark souls.”

The family looked back at the last spot they saw Inadu and took a few steps farther away from the pyre. The family then noticed the beautiful sparks that rose from the pyre realizing that it was pieces of Daria’s body as she disintegrated. 

“It’s beautiful.” Marcel said as the sparks went higher and melted with the stars. 

“Thank you.” Daria said bringing everyone’s attention back to her. 

“You said that you are the daughter of Cate. Who was your father?” Elijah said looking at the stunning young woman before him. 

“Doesn’t matter. I have met him and have found peace within me now because of it. It is almost time for me to go, but I must warn you Niklaus. You are different now. You have my essence in you. I don’t quite know what that means for you, but you will be going through some changes,” She said a sheepish grin on her face. “An unexpected consequence it seems. I have to go now. I am so glad that I finally got to meet you. I will send Mother your regards.” Her gaze focused on the family as she slowly disappeared again to the chagrin of Niklaus. 

Elijah looked over at Freya, “Who is her father?” 

Freya looked over at Niklaus not sure how he would react, “Her mother was Cate and her father…” 

Freya couldn’t continue not sure what to say. 

Niklaus looked at his brother, “You, Elijah. You are her father.”


End file.
